


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.

段宜恩真的很讨厌被吵醒，但小婴儿夜哭是最常有的事情，每到这种时候他就很烦躁。  
可孩子还是要哄。段宜恩坐起来抱过身侧的小baby轻轻地边晃边拍，宝宝哭声小了，但还没停下，睁着大眼睛看他，小嘴一嘟一嘟的。  
“肚子饿啦？”段宜恩知道小孩子饱得快饿得快，看见女儿嘟小嘴的样子就知道她想喝奶了。  
Omega解开了睡意扣子开始喂奶，小baby饿了倒是吸得很快，小脸一鼓一鼓的。段宜恩一下下顺着她的背，宝宝喝着喝着就睡着了。  
段宜恩把女儿放好，侧躺着在微弱的光线里看着熟睡的宝宝。

啧，越看越像那个傻子。段宜恩翻了个身，不想看了。

B.

“我知道了，以后再说吧。下个学年开始的时候我就回学校了，到时候你帮我看着点。”段宜恩跟电话那头的朴珍荣说，对面笑了笑，说你还真把我当管家用啊？“你记得就是了。”段宜恩哼哼两声挂了电话。  
生完孩子之后omega就懒得很，这会儿窝在沙发里瞅着在地毯上拼乐高的小傻子撇了撇嘴打算支使他去干活。  
“王嘉尔，去给我装碗汤来。”汤是斑斑熬的，说是为了给他补补特意学的，刚刚吃午饭的时候段宜恩刚熬好的汤嫌太烫就没喝，现在也凉得差不多了。  
“哦。”小傻子乖乖地放下手里的乐高站起来走向厨房，不一会儿就把汤端到了段宜恩面前，眨巴着大眼睛看mommy喝汤。段宜恩汤喝到一半宝宝又在房间里哭了，他啧了一声放下碗进房间看情况，小傻子也屁颠屁颠地跟了上去。

说实话小baby算是乖的了，不怎么爱哭，一哭十有八九是肚子饿了，剩下那一二是因为尿不湿闷得慌。段宜恩带了几个月孩子也算有了点经验，把宝宝从婴儿床上抱起来颠了颠，听着哭声就知道是要喂奶了，连忙把衣服撩了上去。  
段宜恩还是觉得他女儿好可爱，喝奶的时候最可爱，粉嫩嫩的小嘴巴撅着，水汪汪的大眼睛滴溜溜地转，小手也扒在自己胸口的样子真的太可爱了！段宜恩忍不住啵了一下宝宝的额头，然后又啵了一下，再啵了一下。

“mommy…嘉嘉也要喝奶…”一直坐在他身边的小傻子忽然就开了口，像小baby一样粉嫩嫩的嘴巴嘟起来，一样水汪汪的眼睛直直地盯着他看。

C.

嘉嘉不喜欢弟弟，不过最后出来的是妹妹。  
嘉嘉也不喜欢妹妹。有了妹妹之后mommy就不和嘉嘉睡觉觉了，也不给嘉嘉治病，更不给嘉嘉喝奶，不和嘉嘉啵啵了，嘉嘉好生气。  
但是嘉嘉很乖，嘉嘉知道mommy很累的，所以不想让mommy更累。可是mommy天天给妹妹喝奶，还啵啵妹妹，嘉嘉不开心，嘉嘉也要！

D.

话刚说完小傻子的手就抱上来了，段宜恩只能先把刚吃饱的女儿放回婴儿床上，抓住alpha的手腕不让他再向上。  
“你又不是小孩子，喝什么奶。”段宜恩瞪了小傻子一眼，没想到小傻子委屈得很，撒了手就开始眼泪汪汪地讲mommy骗人，mommy答应给嘉嘉喝奶，好久好久了都没有给嘉嘉喝。段宜恩梗了一下，想想两个人上一次做还是自己怀着孕的时候，好像自己也确实说过这样的话，这都小半年了……  
想着想着靠在床头的Omega叹了口气，对小傻子勾了勾手：“过来吧。”

E.

“哈…啊…你轻点！”段宜恩抱着小傻子埋在自己胸口的脑袋小声呻吟，王嘉尔抬起头的时候还砸吧砸吧嘴说不好喝没味道，气得段宜恩想把他推下床。  
“但是嘉嘉喜欢喝！”alpha又低下头去，柔韧舌尖卷着肿胀的乳粒大力吮吸，舌尖挑逗着微启的奶孔，处在哺乳期的Omega就有丰盈的乳汁奉送。  
是和给女儿喂奶完全不一样的感觉。段宜恩被alpha吸得浑身发软，小穴和奶子一起哗哗地流水。他用大腿蹭着小傻子勃起的性器，声音软软地讲嘉嘉用这里插mommy下面的小嘴好不好嘛？  
“这次也是嘉嘉给mommy治病吗？”小傻子兴冲冲地扯Omega的裤子，意外地摸到一手的湿滑，“mommy也尿床吗？”  
“唔嗯…你快点…”也很久没有尝过情爱的Omega全身泛粉，手指伸下去撑开湿漉漉的穴口，“插进这里嘛…好宝宝…”小傻子看着粉色带着水光的小口却有了别的想法：“嘉嘉想舔舔！”  
还不等段宜恩回答，alpha就自顾自地分开了Omega的大腿，抓着柔嫩的腿根埋头伸出小舌头去舔那个小口。  
“呜呜…你…不要…啊…”Omega只觉得难捱，小傻子笨拙的舌头只能加深他的空虚和瘙痒，根本解不了渴。段宜恩的眼泪一颗颗滚出来，他推着小傻子的额头讲不要再舔了，求求你用那里插插mommy吧。  
“那好吧。嘉嘉也涨涨的好难受。”alpha终于抬起头舔了舔唇，抓着Omega的腿根把自己的大东西送进了mommy的洞里。

F.

“啊啊！王嘉尔你…啊呜…”段宜恩被alpha抱着按死在性器上，只能抓着alpha的手臂借力。小傻子一下比一下顶得深，Omega觉得自己的胃都快要和alpha的性器打照面了，偏偏alpha还埋头在他胸口猛吸，乳房被挤压吮吸的感觉实在是让他腿软。  
“你不要再吸了…嘉嘉…女儿没有奶喝了…”段宜恩喊得嗓子都哑了，已经泄出来一次的Omega整个人软在小傻子怀里，全身上下只有小穴里咬着的alpha性器是硬的。

“可是嘉嘉喜欢！嘉嘉比妹妹先来的！”小傻子抬头不满地嚷嚷，段宜恩连忙嘘声让他小声一点，别吵醒在睡觉的小baby。小傻子看见mommy咬得红润的嘴唇又啃了上去，他觉得mommy身上哪里都好诱人，他好想亲亲舔舔哦。  
“唔啊…”Omega被王嘉尔胡乱地亲吻弄得差点喘不上气，偏偏小傻子还把舌头伸进来，段宜恩偏头中断这个吻，小穴吸着alpha的性器问他嘉嘉舒服了吗？要不要尿尿了？  
小傻子忽然抱着mommy倒在床上，他说好舒服哦，可是还不想尿尿。然后发狠地在Omega的小洞里抽插，一直顶开生殖腔口。段宜恩被操得说不出话，呻吟都拔高成哭叫，揪住alpha手臂上的软肉狠狠地拧了一下。  
“mommy！嘉嘉痛！”小傻子抱怨着更用力地顶进生殖腔，段宜恩喘着气，被眼泪模糊的视线里全是晃动的光影。他尖叫着在alpha的入侵里潮吹，然后又被alpha的精液浇灌了个透彻。

段宜恩还在高潮的余韵里没法回神，耳边却响起了小baby被吵醒时的哭声。

G.

斑斑最近又多学了几个汤，都是催奶的，因为他听见宜恩哥抱怨奶水不够了。


End file.
